A Little Suprise
by Starlit Hope
Summary: Um...let's see...A certain prince plays a little trick on a unknowing father.
1. A Little Suprise

A Little Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings-I only have a cat with a free will

Warnings: Uh…not that I know of

A/N: Ok…..on with the pathetically short story!

A dark figure drew stealthily through a passageway of Mirkwood, home to King Thranduil and his court, before glancing behind himself and silently opening a door and stepping in. A shaft of moonlight fell upon the figure's pale face revealing the mischievous Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas grinned and set to work quietly not to waken the 'participant' in the wonderful surprise. He carefully made a small adjustment before sneaking out the door and through the hallway to his room.

"LEGOLAS!", came the roar of the un-amused participant in his little game. The said prince thought idly, as he sped through the passageways, chased by his soaked father, if Gondor was pleasant this time of year.

~Ok….I was bored…why is it that everybody always writes little things like this in English while I wrote mine in Small Business Management? Anyway- I don't care if you review or not- If you want me to add on then you are welcome to give me suggestions. Oh yeah-flames will be given to Yami to add to one of his trap doors. (don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!)


	2. Thranduil's Version

A Little Surprise Chp. 2

Well….it seems people wanted me to add on more ^-^ I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anywayyyyyyyyyyyyyy…….thanks to Lady Elendil for giving me a idea….um-hopefully I don't disappoint you all……..If you would give me suggestions for some pranks I would love it & I'd be sure to give you credit ^-^ This part is in Thranduil's point of view. It'll be short I think but hopefully is longer. I'll stop rambling now….Enjoy!

I STILL don't own them *sniffle* I guess you can't get everything on ebay……Please ignore the spelling mishaps!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thoughts are in ''

Thranduil's eyes cleared slowly as his mind came back to awareness. He blearily rubbed his eyes dreading the long day looking forward to him. He sighed as a voice arose outside his door calling him to wake and that his breakfast should be along shortly. Also that his favorite robe had had a 'accident' with some dye. 

Thranduil gave a un-elven snort and stood up to get dressed. He heaved yet another sigh as he realized his circlet of office was misplaced , as a note said it was being held ransom by some dwarves who were wanted the Jewel of Mirkwood…….whatever that was. He carefully braided his hair in the usual warrior fashion and rose to go out the door. 

'At least I have a smile from my darling little leaf to look forward to' he thought with a faint smile and reached for the door. As the door opened it pulled a string that started a complex chain reaction thanks to his darling, little leaf. A wave of water poured down onto the startled king. The King's elegant eyebrow twitched as he thought of his revenge….He gave a triumphant grin but that dropped suddenly as a bucket fell onto his head.

"LEGOLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Okay *sweat drop* Maybe it was two lines longer…….I sooooooooooooo need ideas……….erm……..how bout his father sends him to Rivendell??? And does anybody here like Arwen??????? Okay -sorry it wasn't that funny…..*depressed sigh* I'm going to lose all my readers…oh well …I have Leggy to cuddle!!!!!!!!!!! *nearly chokes Legolas*

~Hugs & Cookies

Starlit Hope


	3. Woman' problems

Howdy people!!!!!!!! I'm back with another horrible chapter!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAcoughhackcoughHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Okay….That's over with…..without any further adieu I give you the third chapter! Um…..nobody take any offense!!!!! Please!!!!! Thoughts in ''. Please forgive me if I confuse any of you……Thranduil's & Legolas thoughts pretty much occur at the same time in the paragraphs.

A Little Surprise:

Chapter 3:

'Woman' Problems

Legolas gazed at the surrounding forest and sighed deeply. ' Why do we have to go to boring old Rivendell…Ilmadris…The House of Elrond….whatever in the name of Valar its called!! I only turned everybody's hair pink!!! Well…and there was that pond incident…oh and the dwarf incident too ..not to mention….Okay!…Just calm down you lovely elf you…We can get out of….' "BY THE VALAR!!!!!!!!"

Thranduil also gazed at the scenery. 'Ahh….the sound of the brook, the smell of the trees, the break dancing fish…' He quickly did a double take. "By the beard of …um…somebody…Elrond really needs to keep that ring from his sons. I bet he's getting senile. Unlike me of course."

A elf standing next to Thranduil sighed. "Majesty…you're talking to yourself again"

Thranduil turned a burning gaze to the unfortunate elf. " I DO NOT TALK TO MYSELF!!! Its unseemly, you must have mistaken somebody's voice for mine."

The nameless elf merely sighed "Of course your majesty."

A scream of surprise came towards them from the beginning of the huge line of diplomats, toadies (if the elven society has those people) , lords, ladies, and the occasional dwarf who was trying to be a spy. Thranduil and his entourage quickly, yet sedately rode to where the prince's voice sounded.

Legolas eyes where rooted to the spot. 'She's so….beautiful….her limbs are so smooth and graceful .I must have her!!' And with that thought he ran towards the silvery wonder.

Thranduil came barging in. "Where is that blasted (cough) I mean darling, sweet, angel of the heavens, son of mine." He gave a mighty groan when he saw his son's new love. "Valar strike me down now. Somebody throw me in Mount Doom!!! Anybody!!!!!"

Legolas continued to be happily oblivious, hugging his love. " Don't worry" he crooned. "Nobody will take us apart from each other…"

The tree remained silent because…well, you know trees.

Okay…I'm quite finished now. I hope you smiled a bit (ducks as a rabid gollum is thrown at me) Sorry!!!


	4. A VERY big thankyou

You love me….you really love me!!!!!! fake sniffle of joy Anyway…I'll keep going for you guys. Thank you lots to all who encouraged me!!!! hands out Elladan/Elrohir plushies . I'll try to make it longer…..do any of you mind if it has a slight more serious note?…..I think it may actually need a bit of plot…..brainstorm I have an idea!!!!! Yea! I'll get back to you lovely people later.

Luv Starlit Hope


End file.
